


Status: Online

by knockturnlily (spiderlillium)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Chatlogs, F/M, M/M, Otabek being the Otababe he is, Yuuri and Phichit's unused skype group, phichit likes saying 'wow' a lot, viktor is savage af, yuri plisetsky's sailor-worthy cursing, yuuri is a nasty mofo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-18 10:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9380957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiderlillium/pseuds/knockturnlily
Summary: Yuuri goes online to consult Phichit with something. It gets out of hand from there.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i've forgotten how skype works tbh sorry

_katsuuudon-yuuri is online.  
phichit-chulala is online._ **  
**

**  
katsuuudon-yuuri:** phichit!!!!!!I need your help!!!!!1!

  
 **phichit-chulala:**??? what's going on, yuuri?  
  
 **katsuuudon-yuuri:** um  
  
 **katsuuudon-yuuri:** I need some advice.  
  
 **phichit-chulala:** okay! About what?  
  
 **katsuuudon-yuuri:** um........  
  
 **katsuuudon-yuuri:** oh god, this is so embarrassing  
  
 **phichit-chulala:** it's okay, I'm used to it :)  
  
 **katsuuudon-yuuri:** EXCUSE ME  
  
 **phichit-chulala:** lol  
  
 **phichit-chulala:** okay joke's over, tell me what it is  
  
 **katsuuudon-yuuri:** okay, here it goes  
  
 **katsuuudon-yuuri:** so you know I haven't dated anyone in my life  
  
 **phichit-chulala:** I am painfully aware  
  
 **katsuuudon-yuuri:** PHICHIT.  
  
 **Phichit-chulala:** :)  
  
 **katsuuudon-yuuri:** but now I'm dating viktor  
  
 **phichit-chulala:** yes?  
  
 **katsuuudon-yuuri:** so, uh  
  
 **katsuuudon-yuuri:** I DON'T KNOW HOW TO GO ON A DATE????  
  
 **phichit-chulala:** that was anti-climatic wow  
  
 **phichit-chulala:** you built me up just for that lackluster revelation?  
  
 **katsuuudon-yuuri:** this is not the time for jokes, phichit  
  
 **katsuuudon-yuuri:** I'm serious here!!!!!!!  
  
 **phichit-chulala:** yuuri, I'm gonna be honest with you  
  
 **phichit-chulala:** so please don't be offended  
  
 **katsuuudon-yuuri:** oh my god, okay  
  
 **phichit-chulala:** I honestly thought you and Viktor got married already  
  
 **katsuuudon-yuuri:** WHAT  
  
 **phichit-chulala:** I mean, with the rings and all? and all the PDA? p obvious my friend  
  
 **phichit-chulala:** but since you're asking me this question, I guess you're just engaged?  
  
 **katsuuudon-yuuri:** we're not engaged!  
  
 **phichit-chulala:** okay, sure  
  
 **katsuuudon-yuuri:** PHICHIT  
  
 **phichit-chulala:** anyway, back to the topic  
  
 **phichit-chulala:** I don't get why you're even asking me this question??? since you and Viktor must have gone on several dates before getting engaged  
  
 **katsuuudon-yuuri:** WE'RE NOT ENGAGED  
  
 **phichit-chulala:** anyway  
  
 **katsuuudon-yuuri:** DON'T IGNORE ME  
  
 **phichit-chulala:** so, dates! I think you should take Viktor out to somewhere that he'll really enjoy  
  
 **phichit-chulala:** or somewhere you guys haven't been, together.  
  
 **phichit-chulala:** so you can experience something new with him! That is always nice.  
  
 **katsuuudon-yuuri:**!!!!!!!!!! that's!!!!!!! a good idea!!!!!!  
  
 **phichit-chulala:** glad to be of help my friend  
  
 **katsuuudon-yuuri:** but um  
  
 **katsuuudon-yuuri:** where should I take him? I mean. I'm pretty sure he's been to a lot of places and experienced a lot of things with other people... How can I compare?  
  
 **phichit-chulala:** hmmmm  
  
 **phichit-chulala:** yuuri  
  
 **phichit-chulala:** I know you're feeling insecure again, but I'm not in the mood to kick some sense into you  
  
 **katsuuudon-yuuri:** OH MY GOD  
  
 **phichit-chulala:** so I'm gonna let someone else do it for me, kk? :)

 

_phichit-chulala added yuri-plisetsky_

  
**katsuuudon-yuuri:** I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU RIGHT NOW  
  
 **phichit-chulala:** welcome to our group chat, yurio!  
  
 **yuri-plisetsky:** wtf why did u add me here  
  
 **phichit-chulala:** yuuri is having some issues.   
  
**yuri-plisetsky:** when does he NOT have issues  
  
 **phichit-chulala:** lol, tru  
  
 **katsuuudon-yuuri:**...  
  
 **phichit-chulala:** anyway!!!! Yurio, do your thing  
  
 **yuri-plisetsky:** I did NOT give you my skype id just to give porkcutletbowl a pep talk, phishit  
  
 **yuri-plisetsky:** and why the hell are u two talking in a fucking groupchat when it's just the two of you? I don't get it  
  
 **phichit-chulala:** we used to have a lot of people in here actually, but everyone just gets too rowdy and the conversations always gets nasty so I constantly just delete the group and remake it.  
  
 **yuri-plisetsky:** isn't that the point of groupchats  
  
 **phichit-chulala:** um  
  
 **yuri-plisetsky:** anyway I'm not telling piggy to man up  
  
 **yuri-plisetsky:** because there's no fukcing sense in it in the first place  
  
 **yuri-plisetsky:** once a wimp, always a wimp  
  
 **yuri-plisetsky:** like what are you even scared of? Viktor would worship your balls even if u took him to a 711 or smthn  
  
 **yuri-plisetsky:** he's THAT into you. why are u even doubting yourself  
  
 **yuri-plisetsky:** he was practically slurping your saliva yesterday in the locker room  
  
 **yuri-plisetsky:** he probably have slurped on other things for you, ugh disgusting  
  
 **yuri-plisetsky:** what more proof do you want jfc  
  
 **phichit-chulala:** thank you for that motivational speech, yurio!  
  
 **yuri-plisetsky:** whatever  
  
 **katsuuudon-yuuri: ...** thanks Yurio.  
  
 **yuri-plisetsky:** u can express ur gratitude to me by choosing a more secluded place to trade body fluids with viktor. Like im pretty sure u didn't come to russia just to get nailed in the ass  
  
 **phichit-chulala:** omfg  
  
 **katsuuudon-yuuri:** LANGUAGE YURIO  
  
 **phichit-chulala:** it's just the three of us but this chat is already going downhill. amazing  
  
 **yuri-plisetsky:** don't blame me, im not the one sucking viktor's dick in the fucking shower room  
  
 **phichit-chulala:** OH MY GOD YUURI IS THAT TRUE  
  
 **yuri-plisetsky:** I can hear the slurping all the way from the changing room  
  
 **katsuuudon-yuuri:** STOP DESTROYING MY HONOR  
  
 **yuri-plisetsky:** what honor?  
  
 **phichit-chulala:** guys I think it's time to end this chat, we are definitely crossing the nasty zone  
  
 **katsuuudon-yuuri:** CNA WE PLEASE TALK ABOUT SOMEHTING ESLE  
  
 **yuri-plisetsky:** weak  
  
 **phichit-chulala:** yurio since u already gave yuuri a boost in confidence how about giving him some dating advice  
  
 **yuri-plisetsky:** what  
  
 **phichit-chulala:** I already gave him a suggestion, it's your turn  
  
 **yuri-plisetsky:** why the fuck are u asking me  
  
 **phichit-chulala:** uh, because you're dating someone? And p chill about it? You can teach yuuri to calm down at least  
  
 **yuri-plisetsky:** phichit  
  
 **phichit-chulala:** yes  
  
 **yuri-plisetsky:** what kind of weed have you consumed? I'm not dating anybody  
  
 **phichit-chulala:** what? I thought you and Otabek are a thing?  
  
 **yuri-plisetsky:** what.  
  
 **phichit-chulala:** you're not together????  
  
 **yuri-plisetsky:** NO  
  
 **phichit-chulala:** but what about the saving thing?   
  
**yuri-plisetsky:** what saving thing?  
  
 **phichit-chulala:** didn't he whisk you away in his motorbike that one time  
  
 **yuri-plisetsky:** HE DIDN'T WHISK ME AWAY WTF  
  
 **phichit-chulala:** #otayuri was trending on twitter for like a three days straight after that  
  
 **yuri-plisetsky:** can't the saving thing be platonic  
  
 **phichit-chulala:** uh idk, it's a bit odd that Otabek happened to be at the right place at the right time  
  
 **katsuuudon-yuuri:** well why don't we ask the man himself

 

_katsuuudon-yuuri added OtabekAltin._

  
  
**katsuuudon-yuuri:** get ready for some swift vengeance, child  
  
 **yuri-plisetsky:** don't even try piggy, I can obliterate you in 0.2 seconds, don't doubt me  
  
 **phichit-chulala:** yea I'm with yurio on this  
  
 **katsuuudon-yuuri:** thanks for the support phichit  
  
 **OtabekAltin:** Hello.  
  
 **katsuuudon-yuuri:** otabek, how did you manage to find yurio that one time?  
  
 **phichit-chulala:** yuuri is not messing around wow  
  
 **yuri-plisetsky:** yeah, I'm kind of curious too  
  
 **OtabekAltin:** I assume you're talking about the incident where I saved Yuri from the Angels?  
  
 **katsuuudon-yuuri:** yes  
  
 **OtabekAltin:** I accidentally saw him running away from his fans earlier that day, so I followed him.  
  
 **katsuuudon-yuuri:** you followed him?  
  
 **OtabekAltin:** Yes.  
  
 **katsuuudon-yuuri:** why?  
  
 **OtabekAltin:** He looked like he needed help.  
  
 **phichit-chulala:** awwww, otabek, apart from having good grammar, you're such a nice person  
  
 **katsuuudon-yuuri:** why did you help him? yurio isn't the most approachable person in the world. I wouldn't be surprised if he was rude to you the first time you met him  
  
 **yuri-plisetsky:** fuck you  
  
 **katsuuudon-yuuri:** see what I mean  
  
 **OtabekAltin:** I've wanted to talk to Yuri for a long time, actually. That instance seemed like a good chance to make my intentions clear to him.  
  
 **phichit-chulala:** otabek altin making the moves ladies and gentlemen damn  
  
 **OtabekAltin:** ?  
  
 **katsuuudon-yuuri:** what were your intentions????????  
  
 **OtabekAltin:** I wanted to be friends with him.  
  
 **phichit-chulala:** oh  
  
 **katsuuudon-yuuri:** I give up  
  
 **phichit-chulala:** trust otabek to turn this chat from nasty to innocent with one simple response  
  
 **yuri-plisetsky:** like I said piggy, WEAK  
  
 **yuri-plisetsky:** told you the saving thing was platonic  
  
 **phichit-chulala:** doesn't mean it can't evolve into something else   
  
**phichit-chulala:** i'm not giving up on #otayuri!  
  
 **OtabekAltin:** What's otayuri?  
  
 **yuri-plisetsky:** our stupid ship name  
  
 **yuri-plisetsky:** why is it otayuri in the first place it could have been yuribek instead  
  
 **katsuuudon-yuuri:** why, yurio? You want to top?  
  
 **phichit-chulala:** aaaand we're back into nasty territory  
  
 **yuri-plisetsky:** stfu porkcutletbowl, otabek and I aren't FILTHY like YOU AND VIKTOR  
  
 **yuri-plisetsky:** ugh whatever, this chat is stupid  
  
 **yuri-plisetsky:** beka, let's go  
  
 **phichit-chulala:** is that your petname for otabek? awwww!

 

_yuri-plisetsky left the chat._   
  


**OtabekAltin:** Good night, everyone.

 

_OtabekAltin left the chat._

 

 **phichit-chulala:** u just had to ruin it, didn't you, yuuri  
  
 **katsuuudon-yuuri:** sorry not sorry

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: When I copy-pasted the document from google docs it didn't copy everything.... I used an emoji in it and somehow AO3 doesn't want to upload it? idk why. It's my fault as well since I didn't check the whole thing after uploading it... so here's the complete version.

_phichit-chulala is online._

_katsuuudon-yuuri is online._

_phichit-chulala added yuri-plisetsky_

_phichit-chulala added OtabekAltin_

_phichit-chulala added vnikiforov_

 

 **katsuuudon-yuuri:** PHICHIT WTH

 **vnikiforov:** ooh nice chat you’ve got here phichit!

 **phichit-chulala:** thanks! :) welcome viktor!

 **katsuuudon-yuuri:** i trusted u phichit

 **katsuuudon-yuuri:** this is a betrayal

 **vnikiforov:** what betrayal?

 **vnikiforov:** oh my god, yuuri, are you cheating on me with phichit?!

 **katsuuudon-yuuri:** what? omg no!!!

 **phichit-chulala:** viktor, if i was with yuuri secretly i wouldn’t add u to this chat now would i

 **phichit-chulala:** and besides I have better taste in men no offense

 **katsuuudon-yuuri:** EXCUSE ME

 **vnikiforov:** none taken, opinions of non-placers in the grand prix final don’t matter to me :)

 **katsuuudon-yuuri:** viktor……

 **phichit-chulala:** i’m gonna pretend u didn’t say that for the sake of world peace

 **phichit-chulala:** i think I see why u guys ended up together

 **phichit-chulala:** youre both sensitive drama queens

 **yuri-plisetsky:** what the fuck are u gays talking about this early in the fcking morning jfc

 **phichit-chulala:** its nearly lucnh here. Im kinda hungry

 **yuri-plisetsky:** u must be starving judging by your typos

 **vnikiforov:** morning yurio!

 **yuri-plisetsky:** UGH

 **yuri-plisetsky:** i already suffer seeing u guys in real life

 **yuri-plisetsky:** i don’t need extra torment

 

_yuri-plisetsky left the chat_

_phichit-chulala added yuri-plisetsky_

 

 **yuri-plisetsky:** SON OF A BITCH WHAT DID I FUCKIGN SAY

 **vnikiforov:** language young man

 **yuri-plisetsky:** fuck u

 **phichit-chulala:** guys pls i do not have the enrgy to police you rn

 **yuri-plisetsky:** eat shit phichit

 **phichit-chulala:** is yurio always dis angry in the morning

 **katsuuudon-yuuri:** yeah

 **vnikiforov:** he’s usually worse than this

 **yuri-plisetsky:** fuck off

 **phichit-chulala:** I bet he won’t be as cranky if beka was here

 **vnikiforov:** who’s beka?

 **katsuuudon-yuuri:** the dark horse

 **phichit-chulala:** the hero of kazakhstan

 **katsuuudon-yuuri:** the knight in shining motorcycle who whisked yurio away from his rabid fans

 **yuri-plisetsky:** HE DIDNT WHISK ME AWAY

 **phichit-chulala:** wish i had a cool name like that. “The knight”

 **yuri-plisetsky:** how about “the annoying little shit who doesn’t know how to quit”

 **phichit-chulala:** wow u really are not a morning person

 **yuri-plisetsky:** choke on a dick phishit

 **phichit-chulala:** sorry, I don’t have a gag reflex

 **yuri-plisetsky:** UGH

 **vnikiforov:** ooh that’s amazing phichit!

 **phichit-chulala:** thats the nicest thing you’ve said to me in all the years we’ve known each other

 **vnikiforov:** you’re welcome :)

 **katsuuudon-yuuri:** guys we have a minor in this chat, please keep things pg-13

 **yuri-plisetsky:** tell that to yourself porkcutletbowl

 **yuri-plisetsky:** out of the nasty motherfuckers here you’re the NASTIEST

 **katsuuudon-yuuri:** what did i do?!

 **yuri-plisetsky:** do u really wnt me to answer that question because i have a lot of shit to say against u

 **phichit-chulala:** DO IT

 **vnikiforov:** waiiiit you guys still haven’t answered my question

 **phichit-chulala:** u had a question?

 **vnikiforov:** who’s beka?

 **yuri-plisetsky:** otabek altin, my friend

 **yuri-plisetsky:** I can’t believe u don’t know him

 **vnikiforov:** omg yurio, u have a friend?

 **yuri-plisetsky:** fuck u

 **vnikiforov:** never knew u were capable of making one AND keeping one

 **yuri-plisetsky:** SHUT UP

 **katsuuudon-yuuri:** don’t be like that viktor

 **katsuuudon-yuuri:** i’ve never seen yurio smile at another person before aside from his grandpa, cats and of course, pirozhki

 **phichit-chulala:** #otayuri

 **vnikiforov:** our yurio? SMILING?!

 **phichit-chulala:** #OTAYURI #theshipsails

 **vnikiforov:** I must talk to this man before you two start dating

 **yuri-plisetsky:** I *JUST* SAID HE WAS MY FRIEND

 **OtabekAltin:** Good morning.

 **phichit-chulala:** hi otabek! Perfect timing.

 **vnikiforov:**!!!!!

 **yuri-plisetsky:** im so sorry for whats abt to happen beka

 **OtabekAltin:**?

 **vnikiforov:** Altin, you’ve finally shown yorself

 **OtabekAltin:** Hello, Nikiforov.

 **vnikiforov:** let me get this straight young man. If u get yurio hurt, i’ll make sure you won’t EVER get to stand on a podium again

 **OtabekAltin:** I always bring an extra helmet with me when we go out to ride. You don’t have to worry. I’ll keep Yuri safe.

 **phichit-chulala:** so pure. too pure, that it hurts my filthy soul

 **katsuuudon-yuuri:** ikr

 **vnikiforov:** that’s not exactly what i’m saying but its good that u think about road safety

 **yuri-plisetsky:** are u fuckin done embarrassing me because I AM

 **vnikiforov:** otabek, are u an adult

 **OtabekAltin:** Yes.

 **vnikiforov:** yurio is only turning 16 this march

 **OtabekAltin:** I am aware.

 **vnikiforov:** i know relationships can and will get intimate, but i want you to remember that even if yurio gets to the point that he can legally consent to anything, you shouldn’t take advantage of that

 **yuri-plisetsky:** WHATXCKCIKTOT

 **OtabekAltin:** I will keep in mind what’s appropriate and inappropriate in whatever situation we get into.

 **yuri-plisetsky:** BEKA DO YOU KNOW WHT YUOR SAYING OHMFYUCKIG

 **katsuuudon-yuuri:** holy shit

 **phichit-chulala:** get me a man like otabek altin

 **vnikiforov:** i like this guy

 **OtabekAltin:** Thanks. Yuri said he wanted to get drunk on his 16th birthday, but I think that can wait for another two years.

 **vnikiforov:** thats not exactly what i was thinking but its good that you’re concerned about yurio’s liver

 **OtabekAltin:** Thanks.

 **yuri-plisetsky:** DON’T THANK HIM

 **yuri-plisetsky:** and i cna’t believe you told them i wanted to get drunk onmy birthday! Traitor

 **OtabekAltin:** Yuri, trust me, you’ll just regret getting drunk. Hangovers aren’t nice.

 **katsuuudon-yuuri:** true

 **phichit-chulala:** yea

 **vnikiforov:** I’m russian, so vodka doesn’t really do anything to me

 **yuri-plisetsky:** IM RUSSIAN TOO

 **OtabekAltin:** Yurachka.

 **yuri-plisetsky:** ur starting to sound like my grandpa

 **OtabekAltin:** I already am coming to Russia for your birthday. I thought that’s what you wanted.

 **yuri-plisetsky:** yea but

 **yuri-plisetsky:** i also want to get wasted with u on my birthday

 **yuri-plisetsky:** so i can post pictures of your drunk dumb face on insta

 **phichit-chulala:** i can’t believe u guys, who are just “friends”, have petnames for each other while yuuri and viktor, the legit couple, don’t have one

 **yuri-plisetsky:** u know what i think? U use too much fucking commas

 **vnikiforov:** otabek, don’t forget to bring protection when u come to russia

 **OtabekAltin:** I’m not taking my motorbike, so there’s no need for me to bring helmets.

 **vnikiforov:** no u silly boy, I mean condoms

 **phichit-chulala:** viktor is2g

 **OtabekAltin:** Um?

 **yuri-plisetsky:** WHAT THE DUCKING HELL

 **yuri-plisetsky: *** FUCKING

 **vnikiforov:** for that ^

 **vnikiforov:** you know what they say… No glove, no love

 **yuri-plisetsky:** YOU’RE DISGUSTING

 **vnikiforov:** why are u yelling at me over this chat? Im only promoting safe sex practices....

 **yuri-plisetsky:** I ALREADT TOLD U WRE NOT TOGETHE R

 **yuri-plisetsky:** ugh u guys don’t even know beka, don’t assume things on ur own

 **yuri-plisetsky:** he might be with someone else rn and yall are jus being fucking disrepectful

 **vnikiforov:** yurio

 **vnikiforov:** friends don’t cross borders just to spend birthdays with each other. :)

 **vnikiforov:** i’m pretty sure you two haven’t been friends for a long time since i didn’t know otabek existed until five minutes ago so

 **vnikiforov:** if otabek is making an effort because u asked him to

 **vnikiforov:** he probably wants to get in your pants

_yuri-plisetsky left the chat_.

**katsuuudon-yuuri:** oh no.

 **phichit-chulala:** oh NO

_OtabekAltin left the chat._

**vnikiforov:** what? What did I do?

* * *

 

 **yuri-plisetsky:** im sorry about that.

 **yuri-plisetsky:** viktor is an asshole

 **OtabekAltin:** There’s nothing to apologize for.

 **yuri-plisetsky:** there is. People already lump us together on social media, i know u don’t need that shit happening here as well

 **OtabekAltin:** I don’t mind.

 **yuri-plisetsky:** u don’t?

 **OtabekAltin:** Do you?

 **yuri-plisetsky:** beka. U think I give a damn about what other people say

 **OtabekAltin:** Honestly, yes. To a certain degree.

 **yuri-plisetsky:** it doesn’t bother me that they ship us

 **yuri-plisetsky:** fans are always crazy

 **yuri-plisetsky:** but it bothers me if you’ll get bothered by it along the way

 **yuri-plisetsky:** idk if u have a girlfriend or whatever

 **yuri-plisetsky:** or if you’re married or smthn

 **OtabekAltin:** I’m not married. I don’t have a girlfriend or a 'whatever’ either.

 **yuri-plisetsky:** don’t get smart with me

 **OtabekAltin:** Yuri. It’s not a big deal. I don’t mind that people think we’re together.

 **yuri-plisetsky:** ok cool

 **yuri-plisetsky:** i just don’t want u to get uncomfortable

 **yuri-plisetsky:** or offended

 **OtabekAltin:** Why would I be offended?

 **yuri-plisetsky:** if u liked somebody else and people just keep shipping u with ur friend, wouldn’t that be offending?

 **OtabekAltin:** I don’t think I’ll find that offending in this case, since I like you.

 **yuri-plisetsky:** what the duck

 **yuri-plisetsky:** *duck

 **yuri-plisetsky:** i swear to GOD I WILL HAUL THIS PHONE IN THE PACIFIC F U C K I N G OCEAN

 **yuri-plisetsky:** how can u say things like that?

 **OtabekAltin:** Like what?

 **yuri-plisetsky:** THAT U LIKE ME

 **yuri-plisetsky:** u talk so casually like ur talking about the fucking weather

 **yuri-plisetsky:** wait

 **yuri-plisetsky:** do you like, *like* me, or. Just like me, in general.

 **OtabekAltin:** I think you’re too fond of saying the word ‘like’.

 **yuri-plisetsky:** otabek altin this is not the time for your stale humor

 **OtabekAltin:** I like you.

 **yuri-plisetsky:** DUDE WHAT DOES THAT MEAN

 **OtabekAltin:** I have to go.

 **yuri-plisetsky:** nO

 **yuri-plisetsky:** you can’t fuxking say that and juat leave!

 **OtabekAltin:** Maybe I’ll answer your question when you finally graduate from typing like a Neanderthal.

 **yuri-plisetsky:** oh duck off

 **yuri-plisetsky:** jfc my patience is really getting tested here

 **OtabekAltin:** Yuri, I really need to go.

 **yuri-plisetsky:** oh okay

 **yuri-plisetsky:** uh

 **yuri-plisetsky:** so

 **yuri-plisetsky:** are we actually going to talk about this thing at some point

 **OtabekAltin:** We’ll talk about it when I see you in March.

 **yuri-plisetsky:** beka that’s too long

 **yuri-plisetsky:** tell me sooner

_OtabekAltin is offline._

**yuri-plisetsky:** NO WAIT

 **yuri-plisetsky:** ugh u son of a bitch.

_yuri-plisetsky is offline._


End file.
